


The Image of a Nervous Commander

by NoahTN98



Series: Wicked Hearts of Wicked Men [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage mention, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Dancing, Dorian Being Dorian, Kirkwall mention, M/M, Male Hawke/Anders mention, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Top Cullen Rutherford, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahTN98/pseuds/NoahTN98
Summary: With the ball getting closer, and the Inquisitor's party leaving very soon, Cullen confesses to Dorian that he can't dance. Dorian, being Dorian, takes it into his hands to teach his partner a very simple waltz, more than happy when Cullen proves to be quite the capable student.





	1. Chapter 1

Josephine laid out plans for the formal wear on the table so that everyone could see it. Glancing up, she could already tell who was making their mind up about whether or not they wanted to make an appearance. “This is the most cost effective formal wear the tailors could make. It also uses the least of our resources, but we will still make an impression on the Orlesian court.”

“Everyone will need this?” Trevelyan asks, sifting through the design layouts, passing one to Cole, who had yet to look at it. 

“No. You are allowed to bring three people with you, and whomever you choose, will need to come to me to be measured so their wear can be fitted.”

He nods, and glances up. Dorian was looking at Cullen, and he took note of that. Perhaps the pair had planned to keep each other company that evening. He wouldn’t want to spoil that for them. He then looks around the rest of the group, biting his lip. 

“You do not need to decide right this moment, my Lord.” Josephine says. 

“No, I’ve decided. Cassandra, I’ll need you as a second representative of the late Divine Justinia. As a whole, we don’t represent the Chantry, however, with both your influence, and Leliana’s, we may be able to sway the court a little more in our favour.” He taps his fingers lightly against the table, and looks at The Iron Bull. “Bull, I need you there in case things start to go wrong. Your brute force and strength will give us the upper hand in battle.”

“Sure thing, Boss. Just make sure those nobles don’t push their luck.” He grumbles. 

The room falls silent, the remaining inner circle members wondering who else is going to join Trevelyan at the ball. Dorian and Cullen exchange looks again, and then Cullen looks at Josephine, who offers an affirmative smile. 

“Dorian. I need you there as my mage. I’ve been watching you train with the mages we recruited, under the supervision of Commander Cullen. Both he and Lady Montilyet recommended I bring you along, excluding the Commander’s bias towards you.” He smirks a little, glancing around at everyone else. “While we are gone, the advisors will assign someone temporary leadership in terms of making sure Skyhold is functioning as it should be. For that, I recommend you consider Solas.” He looks at his advisors, and grabs a dagger, plunging it into the map. “We leave for the Winter Palace tomorrow, and arrive within the week, a few days before the ball, provided the weather allows us to do so. 

“Yes, Inquisitor.” Both Cullen and Leliana say, and Josephine follows Trevelyan out of the room. The man was still unwell, so Josephine had insisted on keeping close to him, achieving that by allowing him to sit with her in her office. 

The inner circle file out of the war room, and everyone goes back about their business. Cullen stays behind, mostly to map out tactical plans, as does Leliana. 

“So…”

“I swear to the Maker, I didn’t recommend that we bring Dorian along.” Cullen says quickly. “I am, however, quite sure that our Lady Ambassador may have mentioned it to him. How is he doing?” He asks, brushing his fingers idly along the edge of the table. 

“He is recovering. He will be well enough for the ball by the time we arrive, I am sure of it.” Leliana hums, watching Cullen. “You are nervous.”

“Of course I am.” He sighs, stepping back and rubbing his face. “I don’t know how the Orlesian court will feel about the Commander of the Inquisition, and ex-Templar, dancing with a Tevene mage.”

“Plenty of male couples dance with each other at Orlesian balls, Cullen.”

“And what of the stigma? What of those who will put the Inquisition in bad light because of it? We have to be careful. If I flaunt my relationship with him for all to see…” He grips his sword hilt, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not ashamed of him.”

“Believe me, Commander. We know.”

“I’m just trying to be cautious. Perhaps… Perhaps a private balcony would be best.” He begins to pace, trying to work out what exactly would be best. “I don’t want him to think I’m ashamed, and I want… I want people to know, I do. But nobody outside of my family, and the Inquisition, knows of my sexuality.”

“Perhaps this is the way you come out to everyone else, then?”

“Perhaps it is, yes.” 

“Go and speak to him. He will be in the library.” Leliana says, and begins to leave the room. “Come. I will walk with you.”

Cullen nods, and glances at the table one last time, before following Leliana out of the room.

“I had a letter come through for you this morning.” She says. “I believe it is from your sister. It is on your desk.”

“Thank you. I’ll have a look at it. Later.” He climbs the stairs, slowing his pace once at the top. “I shall speak to you later.” He says, and carefully pries the closed book from Dorian’s hand. “I see you found the Genitivi book you were after.”

“Yes. It was among the stash that Solas had on his desk.” He smiles softly, taking the book back, brushing his fingers over the cover. He then places the book inside his small holder on his belt. 

“We need to speak. Would you care for a drink?”

“Of course. What do we need to speak about?” Dorian tilts his head, letting his hand brush lightly over Cullen’s. 

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s about the ball.”

Dorian nods, and begins to walk down the stairs, Cullen close behind him. “I have to say, I’m more than relieved that Trevelyan allowed me to come along. I am surprised that you mentioned it to him, though.”

“Yes. So am I, because I didn’t.” He says softly, a gentle hand on Dorian’s back leading him out of the main building and over to the tavern. “He probably said it to make it seem like he wasn’t just taking Josephine’s recommendation.”

Dorian chuckles softly, and takes a seat at the bar, turning to look at Cullen as he also sits. Cullen orders drinks for both of them, and looks down as Dorian’s hand rests on his own. 

“So, what was it you needed to talk about?”

“At this ball, there’s going to be dancing. There’ll be a lot of male couples and a lot of female couples that will dance together. I know that… our relationship isn’t frowned upon in Orlais. But I worry that…”

“You worry that we could cause a scandal if we were to dance together in front of the Orlesian court, and you want to know whether or not I want to be public or private about our relationship?” Dorian asks, his thumb brushing against the back of Cullen’s hand. 

“Yes. If I were to ask you to dance, would you say yes? Would you want to dance on the ballroom floor? Or would you prefer to dance on a private balcony?” 

Dorian stays silent for a moment, thinking about not only the possible repercussions of the two of them dancing together in the eyes of the Orlesian court, but also the romance of Cullen finally being open and comfortable dancing with him. 

“I’m not ashamed of you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Cullen says, squeezing Dorian’s hand lightly. “Far from it.”

“I know, love. I would never think you ashamed of me.” He says softly, smiling, trying to reassure the other man. “I just want you to do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Cullen nods, and lifts Dorian’s hand to press a small kiss to the back of it. “I do have one small confession to make.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“I don’t know how to dance.” Cullen bites his lip, and looks down at the bar. “When I was a Templar, we never really went to formal dances. We never  _ had  _ formal dances, so I was under no obligation to learn to do so.” He clears his throat. “Occasionally, we would dance among ourselves, but that was only when we were allowed to, even then that would be at Wintersend, or Feast Day, if we had the time, and there were some that could dance better than others.” He looks back up at Dorian. 

“Don’t fret, Amatus. We have some time now, if you would to practice. I’m sure you’re a quick learner.” He teases. 

“Where would we practice?”

“I’m sure the Lady Ambassador can clear out a room for us, if we ask nicely.”

Cullen nods, and stands as Dorian does, glancing briefly at the two tankards of ale on the bar, deciding it wasn’t that much of a loss not to drink it. Dorian leads Cullen back inside, and through to Josephine’s office, knocking on the door. A soft  _ ‘come in’  _ echoes from the other side, and Dorian pushes the door open to see the Inquisitor perched on the edge of her desk. 

“Lord Pavus, Commander Cullen, I was… not expecting to see either of you.”

“Evidently.” Dorian smirks, flicking his gaze between Trevelyan and Josie. “We’re here on personal business. Well, not so much business as asking if you could possibly vacate a room for us. We require a large space, enough for dancing.”

“Oh. Vacating a room won’t be necessary. There is a small mess hall in the guest wing that isn’t being used.” She opens a drawer in her desk, and passes the key to Trevelyan, who passes it to Dorian. “You need only to move the tables to the side of the room, and then the space is yours. Maxwell and I will be here if you need anything else.”

“Thank you, Lady Josephine.” Dorian nods, twirling the key in his hand. He then turns, and smirks at Cullen as he moves past him, leading him through the hall and towards the guest wing. 

***

Having moved the tables and chairs to the side of the room, Dorian removes the leather from his torso, standing there in a silk tunic, and the rest of his usual attire. “Cullen, you’re really going to have to remove your armour if we are to dance. As much as I love you, I simply cannot teach you if you’re clad with metal that will make your movement stiff.”

“Oh.” Cullen shifts his weight, and begins to remove the components of his armour, laying his mantle and sword carefully upon one of the tables. “Sorry, love. I assumed it could be done without the need to strip.”

“You’re hardly stripping. Besides, if I wanted you to strip, I certainly wouldn’t have to ask.” He smirks, his fingers delicately brushing against his moustache. 

“Yes, keep stroking your ego like that.” He shakes his head slightly, brushing down his tunic, walking over to Dorian. “Perhaps soon enough you won’t need me to do it for you.” He teases, and stands in front of the other man, staring at him for a long moment. 

“Oh, I think I’d rather prefer to keep you around to stroke my ego for me.” He purrs. “But right now, I have to teach you to dance. We can’t have those Orlesian nobles pinning your lack of ability on the fact that you’re from Ferelden. I think we both know that King Alistair is quite the capable dancer, is he not?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Then let’s start. First, posture. When you dance with a partner, the first thing you want them to notice is that you’re capable, and ready. So, stand with your back straight, relax your arms at your side, knees together but softened.” 

“Is this really necessary? I know how to stand, Dorian.” Cullen grumbles, adjusting his posture, watching as Dorian circles him, his leg almost giving way when Dorian pushes lightly against it. 

“I’m aware. I’m just testing you. You often stand with your legs locked, however, and if they lock when you’re dancing, then we’re going to have one very embarrassed Commander on the floor of the Winter Palace.” 

“What dance are you going to teach me?”

“I could teach you my favourite dance, but that requires several silk scarves, and a lot of privacy.” He smirks. “So, for now, we’ll stick with a very simple waltz.”

Cullen nods, and watches as Dorian moves to stand in front of him. “Since you are likely to be the one leading the dance, and I would like you to do so, you place your left hand on my right shoulder blade,” Dorian waits patiently for Cullen to move his hand to his shoulder blade, smiling up at the man to reassure him, “Then, I place my right hand on your shoulder, like so,” He lifts his hand, and places it on Cullen’s shoulder. 

Cullen takes a moment to look at the current positions of their hands, then notices that they both still had a hand spare. He opens his mouth to ask about them, but just as he does, Dorian takes the hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and lifting their hands level with Cullen’s shoulder. 

“Does that answer your question?” He quips, pressing closer to Cullen, their hips almost touching. 

“Yes. Very much so. What do we do from here?”

“From here, it is very simple. First, you move your left foot forwards, and I will move my right foot back as you do so.”

Cullen nods, and very slowly moves his left foot forwards, watching himself, then looks up at Dorian for confirmation. 

“Excellent. Now, you move your right foot forwards and to side, so you are standing with your feet shoulder width apart, and I will do the same with my left.” Dorian says softly, and moves his foot as Cullen does. “And the final step, bring your left foot to your right, so they’re together.”

Cullen moves his foot to join the other, frowning for a moment. “This can’t be all of it, surely? Is there not more to the dance than this?” 

“Yes. You simply reverse your movements, so you do what I did, and you should end up in the same place you started. Are you ready to do so? We’ll run over the moves a few times, and when you’re ready, we can add a very simple turn into it, as well.” 

“Alright.” Cullen bites his lip, every bit the image of a nervous Commander, reversing the steps so that he and Dorian end up back where they began. Gradually, they begin to move smoothly through the steps, a smile and sense of accomplishment decorating Cullen’s face, and an equally happy one decorating Dorian’s, too. 

“You’re a remarkably quick learner, Amatus.” Dorian hums, gliding through each move with grace. “And very light on your feet. For someone who has never danced before, you’re moving like someone who has years of experience. I’m very impressed.”

“Thank you, love. I owe it all to my wonderful teacher.” He smiles softly. “You know, we’re going to be staying the night at The Winter Palace…”

“I’m well aware of that. I was in the meeting, as well.” He looks up. “Has Josephine received the sleeping arrangements?” 

“No, they’ll be discussed with the Empress when we arrive.” Cullen allows his hand to slip down to Dorian’s waist, holding the man closer, their dancing becoming slower and more intimate. “Josephine and Trevelyan have plans to share a room. Leliana will likely share with Cassandra. Bull gets a room to himself, and whomever he decides to take back there. You’ll be sharing with me.” 

Dorian smiles, resting his head against Cullen’s as he lowers it. “I certainly like the sound of that.”

Cullen tilts his head, pressing a soft kiss to Dorian’s lips, breaking away from the dance as the other man moves. “What are you doing?”

“There’s a wind up music player over here.” He says, moving over to a small wooden box, lifting the lid and cranking the handle. “I thought we could use a little bit of noise as we continue our lesson. Though, it doesn’t seem to be much of a lesson anymore.” He chuckles lightly, placing the music box down as it plays, making his way back over to Cullen. 

“No, it doesn’t.” Cullen agrees, and places his hands back into position on the other man. “I cherish this time that we can spend together, though.”

“As do I, Amatus.” Dorian smiles, and moves with Cullen as he starts to dance, raising his eyebrow at the man when he begins to hum. “You know this song?”

“My mother used to sing it to me when I was younger. It was a lullaby. I… Don’t remember the words, but the tune has always stuck in my head. She sung it to me the night before I left for Templar training. It was comforting, helped me know that she’d always be there for me, even in my darkest times.” 

Dorian’s smile softens, and the pair move slowly around the room with the music, Cullen humming the tune the whole time. Cullen rests his head against Dorian’s, content, happy to continue the ‘lesson’ for several hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen and Dorian settle in for the evening meal in Skyhold, joining Cassandra, Leliana, Vivienne, and Blackwall at a table. 

“Good evening, Commander. Lord Pavus.” Cassandra looks up from her plate. “How are you both?”

“We are wonderful, thank you.” Cullen glances around. “Are our Lady Ambassador and Lord Trevelyan not joining us?”

“Not this evening, no. Trevelyan insisted on spending time alone with Josie.” Leliana half smirks. “I trust your dancing lessons went well?” 

Dorian raises his eyebrow at Leliana as he sits, and then looks to Cullen. “Yes. It seems our Commander is quite the skilled dancer. Yet here he was insisting that he had two left feet.” He smiles, and grabs himself and Cullen a plate to fill with food. “I believe he’ll be perfectly fine if and when he dances at the Winter Palace.”

“Well, you know how Orlesians are, darling.” Vivienne hums. “They simply won’t be able to resist the mystery and charm of our dear Ferelden soldier.”

Cullen’s cheeks heat up, and his face turns red, clearing his throat as Dorian begins to chuckle. “They’re going to adore him just as much as I do. I, however, am the only one that gets to keep him.” Dorian fills his plate, and then Cullen’s, knowing there’s a chance that he won’t eat a lot of it anyway. 

“I trust that temporary leadership has been assigned?” Cullen looks to Cassandra, and then Leliana. “I apologise for not being there when it happened, but I believe you would have made the right decision.”

“Yes. Just as Lord Trevelyan recommended, Solas has been assigned temporary leadership while we are away. Seeker Pentaghast and I spoke to him, and told him everything he needs to know. Skyhold will still be standing when we return.” 

“Excellent.” Cullen nods, eating a portion of his food. “I saw in the courtyard that the carriages are packed.”

“Yes. They were packed earlier this afternoon. Everything is set, I have tried to ensure that the journey will be as comfortable as possible for everyone. Once we get out of the Frostbacks, we can find somewhere along the road to rest.”

“If I may stop you right there…” Dorian places his cutlery down, shifting in his seat. “Just how long exactly is it going to take to get out of these blasted mountains?”

“Two days by horse and carriage, provided we have good weather, and the carriage doesn’t break.” Cullen says. “We’re taking the mountain path up to Orzammar, then we will take the roads to Halamshiral, which will take five days. Seven at most. Either way, we’re planning to arrive two or three days before the ball.”

“That sounds perfectly reasonable. If we don’t all freeze to death in the frostback mountains, that is.” Dorian grumbles, putting some more food in his mouth. 

Cullen laughs and shakes his head, brushing his leg lightly against Dorian’s. “We are not going to freeze to death in the mountains. We’ll be out of there faster than a nug can succumb to frostbite.”

“Yes, and then we’ve only to travel through even more cold, and towns filled to the brim with Orlesians.”

Cullen rolls his eyes, and eats a small amount more of his food. He then places his fork down, stretching out. “It’s getting late. I best finish of my paperwork so that I can go to bed at a regular time.” He leans over, kissing Dorian’s head. “Join me whenever you’re ready, love.” 

Dorian hums softly, and watches the man leave, finishing his plate of food. “Well, I should probably join him. He’ll work himself into the ground before he decides he’s actually finished with tonight’s paperwork. Good evening.” He stands, and heads up to the library to grab a book, before joining Cullen in his office. 

***

“You know, I am rather fond of this chair.” Dorian hums. “I’m still finding it hard to believe that you actually agreed to have this put in here.”

“Well, it doesn’t take up a lot of room, and it allows you to sit with me when I’m working.” Cullen glances up from the paperwork. “Still reading that Genitivi book?”

“Mm, no. Genitivi, yes, but a different book. Trevelyan allowed me to purchase a few while in Redcliffe. This one is called  _ Kirkwall: the City of Chains _ . Published 9:34 Dragon. I wonder if he ran into the city’s illustrious Champion while he was there.” Dorian glances over the cover of the book, and flicks his eyes up to meet Cullen’s. “Perhaps I should go and ask him. He is still here, is he not? Or has he already left for Crestwood?”

“No, he is still here. I imagine he would be resting right now, or playing Wicked Grace with Varric in the tavern. Either way, I doubt he would appreciate being questioned as to whether or not he met a particular Scholar in all his years in Kirkwall. He would have to think through them all.” He chuckles, and goes back to reading through the paperwork. “Have you had time to speak with Hawke properly? He teases me relentlessly whenever I make an effort.”

“I spoke with him last week, when he decided to make an attempt at outdrinking Bull. The man can hold his drink, I’ll give him that. Even when drunk, he makes sense.” He hums. “Then we spoke again the other day. He talked a lot about his time in Kirkwall, about his Grey Warden brother, and a seemingly charming fellow called Anders. Charming until he mentioned what happened with Kirkwall Chantry.”

“He mentioned that?” Cullen glances up again. “Did he tell you whether or not Anders still lives?”

“No, nothing of the sort. They seemed to be very close. Were they lovers?”

“I believe so. Hawke spent a lot of time with the man, even appeared to have him living at his estate.” He sets his finished paperwork aside. “Their use of magic was overlooked simply because Hawke was helping keep Kirkwall’s streets clean. When the Qunari invaded… Hawke saved the city. He was named the Champion of Kirkwall. Things were somewhat easier in the years following, despite the growing tension between the Mages and the Templars.”

“Did you ever know his brother?”

“Ser Carver? Yes, of course. I came across the brothers a few times in their first year there. They were headed into the deep roads. I didn’t see Carver again until the Qunari invasion. He was leading the Wardens through the fight. They couldn’t stay and help, though. Wardens don’t involve themselves in politics, apparently.” 

“We both know how much truth is in those words.” He laughs. “Hawke said that his warden companion was a Warden Loghain. Is this the same Loghain that fought alongside King Maric?”

Cullen sets the remaining paperwork aside, linking his hands together and resting them on the desk. “I would assume so. I know of no other man by that name, and Loghain Mac Tir was recruited into the Grey Wardens at the time of the Fifth Blight.” He pauses, and frowns a little at Dorian. “I didn’t think you were interested in Ferelden history, love.”

“Amatus, I spend the majority of my time in the library when I am not out with the Inquisitor, or with you. There comes a time when I must broaden my reading horizon if I am to survive in there without going insane.” Dorian drolls, watching Cullen’s face plaster with even more of a confused frown, laughing. “I’m teasing you. Of course I’m interested in Ferelden history. It is just as interesting as the rest of Thedas’ history, I assure you. Even if the country smells like dog.” 

“And here I was thinking you were growing to love the smell of dog.” Cullen smirks.

“I love the smell of  _ you _ not  _ dog _ . There’s a difference.” Dorian rolls his eyes, flicking his gaze to the book in order to avoid meeting Cullen’s gaze. 

“When we first spent any time together, you told me that I smell like dog.” Cullen stands, and moves around the desk, sitting on the edge of it. 

“Yes, because it was true. You stank of the beasts, and I absolutely despised it.”

“Did you now? You haven’t recently told me that you despise how I smell, and yet I continue to spend time with the few Mabari we have here.” Cullen hums, and moves over to Dorian, plucking the book from his hand, placing it on his desk. “You know… When we’re on the road, we’re not going to have a lot of privacy unless we manage to find a place in which we can stay. Are you going to cope?”

“You ask me that like I’m some sort of sexual deviant.” Dorian stands, wrapping his arms around Cullen as the man embraces him. 

“I don’t mean it like that at all, love. I just know that we both get urges, and… With all the people surrounding us, we may not be able to relieve them straight away.” Cullen hums, brushing his fingers through Dorian’s hair. 

“I’m more than certain that we can both find a way.” Dorian looks up, smirking slightly. “We should, however, make use of the time that we have together currently before we lose it.”

“Shall we go up to bed, love?” Cullen runs his fingers over Dorian’s face, and along his jaw as the other man nods. “Excellent. Go up, and I’ll lock the doors down here before I join you.”

Dorian slides himself out of Cullen’s embrace, and climbs up the ladder to the bedroom, smirking when he catches Cullen staring at his ass as he goes. Cullen tidies his desk, then locks the doors of his office. Glancing around one final time to make sure everything is where it’s supposed to be, he climbs the ladder, less than surprised to find Dorian already half nude. 

“Eager as ever, I see.” Cullen teases, removing his gloves, the downward movement of Dorian’s hand catching his attention as he removes his mantle. He licks his lips when Dorian cups himself, squeezing lightly. 

“When I have a man as dashing as you in my sights, who can blame me for being eager?” Dorian smirks, sauntering over to Cullen, pressing his hand against the other man’s crotch. “I think you’re rather eager yourself, aren’t you?”

“I want to make use of the little time we have together in private.” He lets his hips rock forward against Dorian’s hand, making an effort to concentrate on removing his armour. “With how perceptive Cassandra is, and how loud Iron Bull is, I doubt we’ll be able to get away with business under a blanket without either of them commenting.”

Dorian unties Cullen’s breeches, slipping his hand inside them, relishing in the noise the Commander makes as his hand comes into contact with his skin. “Still boycotting the smallclothes, I see.” 

“I find little use in wearing smallclothes, especially with you around to remove other components of my clothing at any given point in the day.” Cullen lets his head drop back, allowing himself to be guided to the wall. “And you can’t say that you don’t do that, because you have, and you do.” 

“I’m hardly one to deny something I enjoy doing. Besides, it’s not like you stop me.” Dorian takes his hand out from Cullen’s breeches, and helps him to remove his armour, placing it on the floor beside them. He then wraps his fingers around the man’s waistband, sliding his breeches down just far enough to expose him. “Plus, I quite think you get off on the knowledge that I could slip my hand into your breeches just about anywhere.”

Cullen swallows and drops his head forward, watching as Dorian drops down to his knees, running his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He then hesitates as Dorian stops, mildly confused and disappointed. “Are you planning on teasing me until I beg for you to move?” He asks, regretting the question almost as soon as he asks it, watching the smirk spread across Dorian’s face. 

“Now that you mention it…”

“Maker preserve me.” Cullen groans, rocking his hips forward slightly in an attempt to get Dorian’s mouth on him. 

“Patience, amatus.” Dorian places his hands on Cullen’s hips. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“And better things come to those who don’t.” Cullen grumbles, his hand pushing through Dorian’s hair, gripping it. He tugs Dorian up to stand, making sure to be gentle with the man’s hair, letting go and pointing to the bed. “Remove the rest of your clothing and lay down.”

“Yes,  _ Commander _ .” Dorian practically purrs, happily removing the rest of his clothes, laying on the bed and waiting patiently for Cullen to join him. 

Cullen removes his boots and breeches, climbing onto the bed from the foot, and crawling over the other man. “Oh, what I could do with you…” He whispers huskily, holding himself up on one hand, the other sliding down between Dorian’s legs, and gripping his shaft. “Perhaps tonight I should have you reeling, bringing you to the edge over and over again…” He leans down, breathing against Dorian’s throat, feeling the shiver that emanates from the man. “Deny you release until you can’t handle it anymore. Would you like that?”

Dorian can’t help but let out a small pant, and nod desperately. “Fuck… Yes. Please, amatus.” 

Cullen smirks slightly. “Perhaps… Tie you up with one of those silk scarves you left in here?” His gaze flicks over to his chest, where a cloth pile lay, before biting at Dorian’s throat. 

“Now who’s the one that’s teasing?” Dorian whines, his hips rocking up to force Cullen’s hand to stroke his shaft. “Cullen…”

Cullen lifts his head, his eyebrow cocked teasingly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.”

“Oh, I quite think you do.” A scowl paints Dorian’s face, becoming increasingly impatient and almost desperate for Cullen to at least  _ touch _ him properly. 

Cullen purses his lips, and his facial expression suddenly becomes softer. “Another night, perhaps. Tonight I wish only to make love to you.” 

Dorian cups Cullen’s cheeks, smiling. “I simply cannot stay mad at you when you speak so sweetly, amatus.” 

Cullen blushes, and leans over, reaching into his drawer for the lubricant that Dorian insisted on leaving in here because it ‘smells delicious,’ in the Tevene’s own words. He places the jar within Dorian’s reach, leaning back over the man, slotting himself between his legs. “Dorian…”

“Mmm?” Dorian tilts his head, his hands running freely over Cullen’s abdomen, and down to his shaft, fingers brushing against it momentarily. 

“I love you.” 

Dorian grins, draping his legs over Cullen’s. “You ridiculous man.”

Cullen chuckles, and leans down, kissing Dorian. He rocks his hips slowly against the man’s hand, holding himself up with his own hands. A soft grunt passes his lips when Dorian’s hand wraps around him, stroking more than eagerly. “What happened to patience?” Cullen teases, resting his head against Dorian’s.

“To the Void with ‘patience,’ amatus.” Dorian tilts his head, biting Cullen’s bottom lip, his free hand pushing the jar of lubricant against Cullen’s chest as an indication to what he wants. Cullen shifts back onto his knees, his mouth hanging slightly open as Dorian’s hand keeps stroking him, taking the jar. He opens it, taking a moment to smell it, coming to the same conclusion that he did every time: Dorian was right. It does smell delicious. 

He dips his fingers into the jar, batting Dorian’s hand away, his hand moving between his legs. “Relax, love.” Cullen hums, his fingers running lightly over Dorian’s entrance. He watches the tension release from Dorian’s body, the man resting his arms above his head. “Yes. Just like that.” Cullen praises, using the distraction of his words to carefully press a finger into his lover. Dorian’s back arches off the bed, Cullen’s free hand sliding up and down his abdomen to help him stay relaxed. He moves his finger slowly, keeping it up for some time, before adding a second. Both fingers move inside the man, and Cullen adjusts his position, leaning over and kissing across Dorian’s chest, shoulders, and down his abdomen

A low groan rumbles in Dorian’s chest at the appreciation, the pure worship Cullen was showing his body, his hand snaking down to his shaft to give himself a few light tugs. He whines when his hand is once again batted away, the whine quickly turning into a moan when he feels a wet heat engulf his shaft. His hand now works its way into Cullen’s hair, quickly undoing the pristine styling, tangling his fingers in and through the curls. His tangling gradually turns into gripping, then into tugging, as Cullen’s attentions begin to haze Dorian’s mind. He gasps when he feels Cullen swallow around him, quickly tugging his head up, both men’s pupils blown. “You do that again, and you’ll make me cum before you’ve even started.”

“Who’s to say I haven’t started already?” Cullen smirks, licking his lips. He pulls his fingers from Dorian, watching as the man grabs the jar, slicking up his hands. “What are you doing?”

“This.” Dorian reaches over, and rubs the slick along Cullen’s shaft, then pushes Cullen to lay down. Cullen slides his hands along Dorian’s hips, reaching down to grip his ass, carefully guiding the man onto him. Both men groan simultaneously, Dorian’s head dropping forwards, hands coming to rest on Cullen’s chest. Heavy pants and soft groans fill the room, all movement pausing as Dorian gives himself a moment to adjust. 

“You okay, love?” Cullen asks, his hand coming up to brush along Dorian’s cheek. 

“Perfect, amatus.” Dorian looks down, leaning his head into the touch of Cullen’s hand. “Hope you don’t mind my switch of control, there.” 

“Not at all.” Cullen chuckles, his lips curling into a smirk as he rocks his hips up, causing Dorian to hiss and groan through his teeth. Dorian glares playfully down at Cullen, only causing Cullen’s smirk to widen. Dorian scratches at Cullen’s chest, and rocks his hips down, letting out a pant as he does. Cullen’s hold on Dorian’s hips tightens, pressing his fingertips into the skin, releasing the grip as Dorian rocks his hips down again. 

“Fuck…” Dorian moans softly, leaning over, resting his forehead against Cullen’s. He slides his hands up, resting them either side of Cullen’s head, breathing heavily as he keeps his hips moving. Cullen’s eyes close, his head tilting back, gripping at Dorian’s ass. Cullen uses the grip to push Dorian further up, and move him down harder, reeling at the noises coming from his lover. The sounds of flesh slapping together fills the space, Cullen’s bed creaking with each movement. 

Cullen slides his grip to Dorian’s hips, adjusting his legs, carefully rolling him over and switching their places. He looks down at Dorian, panting softly, pushing his leg back as he begins a steady pace. Cullen brushes his lips against Dorian’s, and peppers kisses along his jaw.

“Amatus…” Dorian almost whispers, draping his arms over Cullen’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist. 

“Yes, love?” Cullen looks up, deliberately bucking his hips, relishing in the noise that comes from Dorian’s mouth. 

“I love you, too.” 

Cullen grins, hooking his arm around Dorian’s leg to push it back, building his pace. Dorian’s back arches off the bed, scratching along Cullen’s shoulders, sliding a hand up into the loose curls. Dorian tugs, spurring Cullen on, moaning out his name when he only increases his pace further. Cullen shivers when he hears his name pass Dorian’s lips, angling his hips in an attempt to hit Dorian’s sweet spot. A loud cry, followed by momentary tensing of Dorian’s body, tells Cullen when he’s found it. Keeping the angle, he moves harder, dropping his head down to Dorian’s shoulder. 

“Amatus… Fuck…” Dorian snakes his hand down between his legs, wrapping it around his shaft. He strokes himself with the pace of Cullen’s hips, noticing when it starts to stagger. He tilts his head, biting the top of Cullen’s ear to get his attention, swiping his thumb over the tip of his shaft, his hips pushing off the bed. 

Cullen watches the movements of Dorian’s hands, his mouth hanging open as he pants, his pace slowing as he feels the telltale heat pool in his stomach. He lifts his head, releasing Dorian’s leg, his hands coming to rest on either side of his lover’s head. “Dorian…” 

“I know.” He pants, and slides his free hand down Cullen’s spine, scratching back up, causing Cullen’s back to arch. Dorian then gasps as Cullen’s hips stop, and a warmth fills him, followed by the most arousing groan he’d ever heard come from the other man. Dorian’s breath hitches, tightening his grip on his shaft, following Cullen to the edge a moment later as he cums over his abdomen.

Both men lay there in a sticky mess, quite comfortable for the few moments needed to regain their composure. Cullen pulls out, reaching into his drawer for a cloth. He carefully cleans Dorian up, humming softly, setting the cloth aside when he’s done. “We should sleep now, love.” Cullen says, laying down next to Dorian, pulling the blankets over the both of them. 

“I agree. If you’re going to be waking me up at an hour that shouldn’t exist, I would very much like to sleep now.” Dorian shuffles closer to Cullen, cuddling against his chest. 

Cullen wraps his arm around Dorian, smiling softly when the man rests his head on his chest. Dorian closes his eyes, listening to Cullen’s heartbeat, the sound soothing him. Fingers brush through his hair, guiding him into a gentle sleep. Cullen smiles when Dorian finally sleeps, thinking only briefly about the Winter Palace, his mind made up about the dance he would share with Dorian. 

With the Orlesian Court. 

He was ready for people to know that this gentle man had stolen his heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! I hit a block a few days in, but I got it finished. I won't be writing or uploading anything over Christmas, so happy holidays! I shall be back at a later point, with lots of Orlesians, and lots of dancing! Enjoy.

The following morning, Dorian accompanies Cullen to the supply carriage, watching as the man switches into ‘Commander mode’ and ensures that everything is where it should be. On top of the checks that were already made by numerous recruits, Leliana, Trevelyan, and Josephine the previous day. Standing with his hands behind his back, Dorian purses his lips, his gaze diverting to the recruit who was currently placing down Inquisition weapons, and those of the inner circle members who were heading to the Winter Palace. Cullen turns as the recruit leaves, picking up the weapons, mumbling something about how they should have been put in the carriage the evening before not an hour before they had planned to leave.

“Love,” Cullen hesitantly picks up Dorian’s staff, and holds it out to the man. “I assume you would like to be carrying this rather than have it locked away with the supplies.”

“It would be the most intelligent course of action, yes.” Dorian hums, taking his staff, slotting it into the holder on the back of his armour. “What are the seating arrangements?”

“Lady Montilyet, Lord Trevelyan, you, and myself are going to be seated in one of the carriages for the first two days. Primarily for Lady Montilyet to keep Lord Trevelyan’s etiquette up to date. Leliana, Cassandra, and Bull will be seated in the other carriage so that Leliana and Cassandra can discuss various aspects of their work with the late Divine Justinia, and the ways in which they can use it to influence the Orlesian court.” Cullen says, having finished packing the Inquisition weapons into the carriage.

“I feel as though I am not going to enjoy the next part of this monologue you have running.” Dorian crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes closely following the nervous gesticulation of the other man.

“No, you are not.” Cullen rubs the back of his neck with his hand. “In the days that follow, you and Leliana will swap carriages. There is a chance that we will not see a lot of each other during the day, except at meals. We will, of course, spend our evenings together. But there is a lot of planning we still have left, and I am afraid it must be done.”

“Such is the life of one of the most important men in this increasingly powerful army, yes?” Dorian takes a few steps forward, joining his hand with Cullen’s. “I perfectly understand, Amatus. I know of the importance of strategy in war, though not as much as you. As long as I am allowed to steal your time in the evenings, I will be satisfied.”

“Is it stealing, though, if I want to spend that time with you?” Cullen laughs softly, allowing his fingers to slide idly between Dorian’s for a few short moments, catching sight of Trevelyan in his periphery. He sighs, unlacing his fingers, intending to move away before the Templar-trained warrior got too close. He stops, however, when he feels Dorian’s hand rest on his arm.

“Would you like to get some breakfast with me, amatus?” Dorian asks, his head tilted slightly. “I would be happier knowing you’ve eaten before we hit the road. I believe there is still some time.”

Cullen bites his lip, his eyes following Trevelyan as he walks past and towards Cassandra, their gazes meeting briefly as he does. He then looks back at Dorian, and nods. “Please, love.”

Dorian smiles softly, and takes Cullen’s hand, leading the man away from the carriages. “I assure you, the smell will have gone by the time we are on the road. Seeker Cassandra will take care of him. Only she has access to his lyrium supply, as was the agreement between the two of them. He will be okay.”

Cullen lets out a soft sigh, following Dorian inside and to a table, taking a seat. “I am more concerned about whether he will be okay for the road. He needs to be careful with how much he takes. We won’t have the supply we do here when we’re travelling.”

“I always have some lyrium on my person, Cullen. If I have spare, and he needs it, I shall give the lyrium to the Seeker, and she will administer it where appropriate.” Dorian plates up some breakfast, placing Cullen’s in front of him. “Eat as much as you can, amatus. I will not ask more of you.”

“Thank you, love.” Cullen looks at the food on his plate, silently deciding the minimum he’ll eat, before tucking into his food. He hums softly as he eats, shifting in his seat, catching a glance of Dorian watching him with a smile on his face. Almost immediately his cheeks heat up, finding comfort in knowing Dorian cared enough to make sure he was fed. After a moment, he sits back, swallowing some food before speaking. “My love, there is something I need to ask of you.”

“What is it, amatus?”

“While we are travelling, I am going to be in very close proximity to Maxwell. His… Usage of lyrium in my presence has always hindered my ability to control my addiction to its fullest extent.” He carefully moves in his seat to look at Dorian. “After his incident, at the very beginning of his training, it became increasingly difficult not to relapse, as you well know. I ask only that you reassure me that I am capable of fighting this if I begin to lose myself.”

“Cullen,” Dorian sets his cutlery down, turning to face the other man, and resting his hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to ask me to reassure you. You are so much stronger than your addiction, and you’ll get through this. I’m going to be there with you when you recover, as I am here while you’re in the process.”

A soft smile creases at Cullen’s lips, his eyes diverting as tears well in the corners. He hears a small _look at me_ come from Dorian, and he does. “I could not ask for someone better in my life, Dorian. I am thankful that I have been allowed at least this, to have you.”

“I am not going anywhere, amatus. I plan to be with you for as long as this world will allow.” Dorian hums, sliding his fingers between Cullen’s, standing. “Come with me. I’ll make you feel better.”

“Dorian, we don’t have time for-”

“We won’t have time for anything if you sit here protesting. Come quick. In both senses.” Dorian smirks, and tugs Cullen up and away somewhere secluded.

***

“You are positive that you are okay, Inquisitor?” Cassandra asks Trevelyan, looking the man over for any sign of struggling.

“Absolutely, Cassandra. There is no need for you to worry about me, I assure you.” The man brushes down the front of his armour, and glances around. Everyone was prepared to leave. Leliana, Bull, and Josephine were speaking by one of the carriages. About what, he didn’t know, but Bull’s laughter, Josephine’s embarrassed smile, and Leliana’s smirk could tell him all he needed to know. If he wanted to. He turns back to Cassandra, frowning. “We are missing our Commander, and my mage.”

“Yes, I had assumed that they would be here by now. They must be coming along.” Cassandra shifts her footing. “Unless of course you wish for me to fetch them.”

“No, I am quite capable of doing that myself, thank you. Please, ensure that everyone is ready, and make sure Sera doesn’t get anywhere near the supplies.” Trevelyan says, and Cassandra nods, giving a slight bow as the man turns away. He walks the grounds, searching for the two men, stopping in his tracks as Cole appears.

“He is hurting. When you are near, he is reminded of his struggle, reminded of the bad times, and it makes him sad.” Cole says, blocking the doorway. “He was like you, once. Proud to serve, wanting to help people.”

“Cole, now isn’t the best time. I have to find Cullen and Dorian.”

“They are downstairs. Dorian is making him happy, but they are not finished yet.”

Trevelyan raises his eyebrow. “Excuse me? No, Cole, you must move. We are all ready to leave, so I need to get them outside.” He says firmly, watching as Cole disappears after a moment of silence. Trevelyan walks down, almost immediately covering his eyes, and letting out a noise of shocked disgust. “Maker preserve me, put your breeches back on, Commander!” He quickly turns around to avoid looking at Cullen, and Dorian on the floor with Cullen’s shaft in his mouth.

“I-Inquisitor! Please, go back out front! I promise, we will be there in a few moments.” Cullen scrambles to cover what he can while Dorian preserves what little Cullen had left of his dignity by keeping the important bits covered.

“Gladly. I shall tell Seeker Pentaghast that you will be along.” Trevelyan grumbles, and mutters under his breath as he goes back upstairs.

“I told you we didn’t have time, Dorian.” Cullen looks down, a groan escaping at the feel of teeth dragging down his shaft as Dorian pulls back.

“And I told you to cum quickly, did I not?” Dorian smirks, resuming ministrations with his tongue at the tip of Cullen’s cock. Patiently, he waits, and his mouth fills again. He closes his eyes, feeling Cullen’s fingers curl back into his hair, relaxing his throat.

It doesn’t take long before Cullen is spilling down Dorian’s throat, having been close prior to being interrupted anyway, his head dropping back against the wall as his hips arch against Dorian’s mouth. A moment later, Dorian pulls back, helping Cullen with his breeches as he stands up, pressing a soft kiss to the Commander’s cheek. “There. Much better.” He grins, licking his lips. “Shall we go upstairs, now? I believe we are needed out front.”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea.” Cullen nods, taking Dorian’s hand, following him back outside.

***

Once packed, the group settle into their respective carriages, and head out onto the mountain paths. Dorian donned what he called his ‘winter gear,’ though exactly what it was, Cullen couldn’t make out. It was a lot more than his usual clothing, a lot more fabric, too. How he had managed to get into it all in the short time they had between returning to the carriages, and actually getting in them, was beyond him. Despite having watched the man actually do it. His eyes followed the gold threaded hem, and along the faint tracing of the snake on the black fabric. Dyed fabric. His eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to figure out what exactly it was, his eyes snapping up to meet Dorian’s when the other man clears his throat.

“Are you quite okay there, amatus?” Dorian tilts his head.

“I am, yes.” Cullen removes his glove, reaching over to touch the cloth. “What exactly is this? It seems very warm.”

“King's Willow Weave. Our ambassador here kindly requisitioned the outfit set for me a few weeks ago. Do you approve?”

“Of course. I think it looks wonderful on you.” Cullen slips his glove back on.

“Everything looks wonderful on me.” Dorian chuckles, catching Josephine’s smile in the corner of his eye, his attention turning to her. “So, ambassador, what’s this I hear about the Montilyets attending the ball? Are we finally going to meet some of your family?”

“Oh… No, Ser Pavus. Yvette, my sister, is going to attend the ball. My mother and father have insisted that I take care of her while she is there.” She says softly. “She is most excited about meeting the Inquisitor. Stories of your achievements have reached Antiva, and no doubt been exaggerated and twisted into something they are not.” Josie looks at Trevelyan, smiling at the man. “I ask only that you do not encourage her wild imagination.”

“I’m making no promises, Josie.” Maxwell smirks, causing both Dorian and Cullen to chuckle. “You know I’m teasing you.” He says, gently petting Josie’s knee when she gives him the look. “I won’t do anything that will implicate the Inquisition, or your family, I promise.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor. I would hate for Yvette to go back to Antiva and push stories that are even more wild than they no doubt already are.” Josie says with a sigh of relief. “There is much possibility for scandal at this ball, we must all be on our best behaviours.”

“I agree.” Trevelyan says, his eyes glancing to Cullen, and then to Dorian.

“With respect, Inquisitor, I think Dorian and I are more than capable of restraining ourselves, and keeping our bedroom activities just that: Bedroom activities.” Cullen frowns, his legs brushing up lightly against Dorian’s.

“Yes, it’s not _our_ fault you insisted on walking downstairs after Cole gave you a fair warning. Perhaps you have latent homosexual tendencies?”

“Dorian, everyone in this carriage has slept with a man, or men.” Trevelyan quips, watching as Dorian’s eyebrow raises. “Oh, come now. Don’t act like you didn’t know.”

The carriage falls silent, and then fills with gentle laughter from Josephine, then Trevelyan and Cullen, and finally Dorian.

Hours pass, and night falls, Dorian has swapped seats with Josephine in order to sit next to their respective partners while the scouts look for a suitable place to set up camp. The carriage comes to a halt, and Cullen leans forward, glancing out of the small window on the door. “It looks as though we have found our camping spot.” He leans back again, patting Dorian’s cheek, the man having dozed off in his lap. “My love, we are here.”

The group files out of the carriage, each playing a part in setting up the camp. Dorian grumbles to himself about the _deathly cold_ and how _only savages could possibly live in this_. Bull sets to putting the tents up with Cullen, Dorian gathering some wood and lighting it, placing a protective barrier around it to prevent the snow from putting it out.

“Hey, Boss. There’s only four tents.” Bull calls over to Trevelyan, who turns, nodding. “Who’s sharing with who, then?”

“Josephine and I, Cullen and Dorian, Cassandra and Leliana, and you get a tent to yourself.” Trevelyan says, his voice shaky as he tries to hide his shivers. “Thankfully, we brought along plenty of furs and blankets, so nobody is going to catch frostbite and die.”

Cassandra walks over with some rations from the food bag, and cooking utensils, placing them down next to the fire. “Commander, Leliana and I will get to cooking this. Can you please get everyone else inside their tents, it will keep you warm until the food is ready.”

Cullen nods, and through the snow, speaks loudly to the others, directing them to their tents with no need to beckon Dorian to theirs, as the man had decided take shelter there as soon as he had set the fire up. Crawling into the tent, Cullen pulls the shivering man into his arms, wrapping various blankets and furs around them. “I apologise for this, Dorian. If it were up to me, we would be in an inn, right now. Unfortunately, there isn’t any close to us.”

“Do not apologise, amatus.” Dorian curls close to Cullen, his arms and legs draping around the man, both of them laying down. “I simply forgot how cold this blasted country can be. It has been a while since I decided to trek the wilderness without anywhere stable and warm to stay.” Dorian closes his eyes, forcing himself to relax and distract himself from the cold. “How is your sister?”

“She’s fine, love. She appreciated your humor in the letter you sent alongside mine. She said she simply cannot wait to meet you. We must go to South Reach when we have the time. If… When we make it through this.” His fingers run idly through Dorian’s hair, keeping the man close with his hand on his lower back. “My nephew would be particularly fond of you, as well. He simply adores reading, despite only being able to string a few words together when he does so.”

Dorian chuckles lightly, evidently falling asleep against Cullen. “You must make sure you introduce me to your family quite soon, then. If I am to make the right impression, it must be upon introduction, not simply through letters.”

“I assure you, love, you will meet my family soon enough.” Cullen yawns, and looks down at Dorian, who had fallen asleep quicker than he usually does. It must be the cold, Cullen thought to himself. Deciding to follow suit, Cullen shifts to get comfortable in all his armor, joining Dorian in sleep some moments later.

***

The group gathers around the fire for food, Trevelyan looking around. “Have our Commander and Dorian run off for a different kind of meal, again?” He cocks his eyebrow, looking towards Leliana, who glares at him.

“They have retired early, Inquisitor. Both have been having late nights, Cullen fretting about the ball, and Dorian staying up to take care of him. They will be fine, in the morning. Let them sleep, they need it.” She says firmly.

“When we get to Orzammar, I shall arrange a place for us all to sleep.” Josephine says, eating slowly, sitting close to Trevelyan. “Hopefully, a warm and stable lodging will take their minds off the journey ahead, even if just for one night. The ball is likely to bring large changes for the pair of them, and I believe they are ready for them.”


End file.
